


Reasons to choose him

by InInfiniteTime



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: <3, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Angst, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Cute, Drama, Enemies, Evak - Freeform, Evak Elf AU, Fantasy AU, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Funny, Gay, Isak og Even, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Magnus being silly, Misunderstandings, Romance, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, TV Show, Vilde being wise, Wars, You're not ready, a universe created by me, battles, elf au, evak feels, evak hugs, evak kisses, evak making out, fighting enemies, isak and even as elves, lol, relationships, skam universes, two elf universes, which is a bit stupid but i tried rly hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Acryls and Ollycasters, two divided worlds that once had a beautiful relationship are struggling to battle their main enemy, Bergeneths who've become way stronger now that the worlds had been completely seperated.Isak Is the prince of Acryl, and Even's is ready to rule Ollycaster, but they know nothing about each other. The worst thing about that is that guess what: They fall in love.





	1. The outside.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god.  
> I don't know what i'm doing right now.  
> I've decided to write an elf AU where our children, Isak, Even and literally every other character that's going to be included, are ELVES. FREAKING ELVES. idk i actually consider that cool.  
> So if you love fantasy AUs or if you feel like the skam fandom needs more adventurous fics, then this one's for you.  
> have fun reading! x <3

**ACRYLS**

Prince of Acryl, the world of air elves, had been taught all about how cruel the elves of Ollycaster were. He'd been taught how many mean mistakes they'd made from his early childhood years. He'd been taught the whole history of how these two worlds fell apart because of a single war that ruined their unbreakable bond, and made their common enemy so much stronger. Even though the story from his father's eyes seemed very different from the Ollycaster's version, the prince still believed it all, because no one had ever told him the full truth. It was sad. It was sad that neither of the worlds let themselves to remember the old times, let alone try to fix the messed up situation. Everyone was wise enough to know that the weakened, divided worlds wouldn't ever be able to defeat the powerful enemy without reuniting, but the past was just like a noticeable stain on a white paper, and the wound burning their hearts, somewhere deep down was still just as perceptible. It hurt. Just remembering the old times hurt, so both of them, Acryls and Ollycasters were trying to make changes and transform their future. In reality, all of them were clearly just lying to themselves to protect the future generation. They were customizing and decorating their history so that they would remain their current state which they considered to be happy. **Fake, fake, fake, fake..**

The prince was also a victim who only got to hear the altered, perfect side of their story in which the main mistaken, brutal enemies were Ollycasters. Acryls considered them guilty, therefore the story always blamed them to be the ones who demolished the connection they once owned. The connection that interlocked these two worlds together and gave them a chance to somehow beat their general enemy. All it really took was one of their endless wars with their enemy that got more than messed up and confusing. Their opponent, the world Bergeneth won the battle and annihilated countless warriors, which had never happened before. All of their previous combats had always been either successful or had a decent end without too much fatalities, but the war that articulated the worlds, had accomplished a whole new level. Both sides were furious. Acryls and Ollycasters were so angry that without any second thoughts, doubts or analysis, they developed a story that conveyed a theory that was very wrong, but the most logical at the same time. 

  
**they blamed the loss to each other.**

Acryls believed that Ollycasters had been the ones who betrayed them in the middle of the heated war, but Ollycasters repeatedly tried to prove the opposite. In the end, both of them were just bewildered and lost, but then again, neither of them agreed to discuss the occurred. They were too afraid. Too scared to make this even more complicated and instead of fighting their enemies, Bergeneths, start a war between them. This would completely make everyone lose control and both of the worlds would be captured by their enemy. So far, the only thing they could do was fight Bergeneths alone, which wasn't working out at all. Despite their weaknesses, the past remained itself in their hearts. The memories stayed where they were and stopped the worlds from even thinking about getting back together.

The king of Acryl had decided to strictly follow their tradition, so he constantly portrayed the whole story in their way. He told his son, Isak everything about how he needed to behave around Ollycasters if he met one, or to be exact, forbade him from even seeing any of their guards, warriors or dwellers. The king convinced himself that he was only doing this to protect Isak, and despite him being very upset about not being able to escape their world even for a minute, the father wasn't willing to change his mind anytime soon. Every time Isak asked for freedom, which meant travelling outside Acryl, his father would repeat the same lecture, exaggerating the story as strongly as he could. This only got them in countless stupid arguments, but neither of them wanted to give up.

Though apart from that, Acryls had a hard time keeping their kingdom fully safe and happy, in view of the fact that the queen, Isak's mother was very ill. She was tortured and bed-ridden because of her difficult mental illness that made ruling the world nearly impossible for her. The kind obviously did all the work and only bothered his wife when the case was overly important. So despite being a prince with a wealthy life, Isak was more than ready to exchange his 'happy' life to something normal, just to bring his healthy mother back and be able to fly away whenever he wanted. The boy perfectly understood that some day he would have to take over to rule Acryl, and even thinking about that bothered and caused this internal pain to him. He felt like being a king shouldn't have been his responsibility at all, and he never considered himself ready to literally take possession of the world. The boy had a common dream which was just travelling around the world, experiencing new stuff and meeting new elves. Though the dream was buried somewhere deep down in his brain.

So far, every day for Isak was the same. He took special classes with his two best and closest friends, Vilde and Magnus. The boy learned all about battles, armors, weapons, ruling Acryl, the kingdom and its history. It was boring and exhausting. Isak was learning new stuff, but despite that, he still had the feeling that every lesson taught him the same insignificant things over and over. He couldn't help but constantly yawn during every activity their classes included. The magical weapons that Magnus seemed to love, didn't interest Isak in any way. Memorizing the laws and rules of their world wasn't very fascinating either. The saddest, most irritating fact was that both Vilde and Magnus had managed to find something that they loved enough to learn, but for Isak, it was all the other way around. The stories he wanted to hear were about nothing but Acryl and its people. He wasn't getting any type of information related to what was happening outside his home, and it made their classes even more unbearable and stupid. Being the good friends they were, Magnus and Vilde were trying their best to help Isak get used to the thought of him being a king one day, but their effort was useless. Whenever they tried to open a book about their kingdom outside the classes, Isak ran away not paying any attention to them. He hated it. He hated it all.

The poor boy was ready to meet even their enemy in order to travel. He was ready to explore Bergeneth Itself to flee Acryl.

Even after all of this, Acryl was still a beautiful place. Isak wasn't complaining about that. The kingdom full of life and magic was hung out in the air. Since Acryls were the Air Elves, logically their world was up in the sky. Sometimes if Isak got lucky, he could fly a little bit higher up to touch the clouds and grant himself some alone time to stay with his thoughts, imagining the environment outside the Acryl. He pictured how breathtaking it would be to see new universes which probably looked completely different compared to Acryl. He imagined how amazing it would be to have the ability to achieve his dreams and have a happy life, the one that he would be in charge of. There were times when his thoughts made him ambitious and poured a lot of determination in his veins, but then sometimes, dreaming just made him hopeless and sad, very sad.

if only i could go.

Even if it was just for a fucking day.

* * *

 

**OLLYCASTERS**

Ollycasters were the kind of people who didn't want to create these misunderstandings between them from the very start. The last thing they wanted to happen was splitting up with the closest kingdom, but the thing is, that they also strictly refused to admit making a mistake that they had probably nothing to do with. They tried not to argue and fight, but also protected their position and taught their own generation the same thing: the fact that Ollycasters were innocent. The teaching systems between the kingdoms were very similar. As mentioned, both of them condemned the occurred to each other, the only difference being the will of peace that Ollycasters had in them. Probably every dwell of the kingdom had thought about reuniting to spread tranquility again at some point, and the king had secretly even discussed it a few times, but so far they were very unsure and insecure. The ambition to prove their guiltless was flooding through their veins and reminding them how unfair Acryls were being for blaming it all to them. It was hard, more than hard, to be exact.

Prince Bech Naesheim's life however, was apparently different to Isak's. His father deemed that his son was old enough to go anywhere he wanted. Even had all the freedom he wanted, and he was much more confident than Isak. His dreams, plans, everything was unalike to Isak's. The boy was sure he'd succeed in becoming an amazing king. He was determined and ready to change everything in the future and reunite the two types of Elves together again. He had firmly decided to bring back the old connection. Even wasn't afraid of the old memories, he wasn't afraid of wars, fights and hell, he wasn't even afraid of Bergeneth and its monsters. The prince believed that if he would be able to reunify the kingdoms, they would become unstoppable again and Bergeneth would finally be destroyed. Every day he would quietly promise himself to be the one who would end the suffering. one day.

Even's father was quite proud of him. To be exact, very proud of him. He had heard gossips about how Valtersen's son had started to fail his father and he thanked god for his son being so responsible and purposeful. Even tried to behave mature and clever, and that clearly was one of the reasons his parents trusted him enough to let him take care of himself and be independent. Therefore, Even had countless chances of achieving crazy goals he had. He went on various missions every day, risking his life to make his people happy when he was only 19 years old. Obviously, experiencing everything himself was teaching him way more than unimportant pages of the books that were full of nothing but lies. He and his close pal, Sana were training every day, slowly becoming better at what they loved to do.

Ollycasters had a huge isle in the middle of spectacular ocean, which made the reason of them being ocean elves intelligible. Their kingdom was called Ollycaster and it looked like actual heaven. Ollycaster had the kind of creatures, plants and places that nearly seemed unreal, in the best way possible. You might think that Acryl was way more beautiful on account of being in the sky, but Ollycaster was just as wonderful. The isle spread in the middle of the ocean looked like a shining diamond from afar, and whoever got the chance to visit the kingdom, got attached to it like it was their own home.

Ollycaster's atmosphere was lively and happy. The whole kingdom was full of joyful noises filling the streets. Hardworking elves were doing an amazing job at keeping their home healthy and happy. It gave everyone the courage to bring back what was theirs.

_they gave each other hope,_

_and Even swore he would make this count one day._

* * *

 

**ACRYLS**

Despite wanting to reach his goals, Isak usually acted obedient. After all, he understood how hard it must've been to be alone, ruling the kingdom with more than thousand elves being a part of your responsibilities. His father had a very hard time remaining his calm self who always figured out stuff easily and gave others hope, but somehow, he still managed to do it. For Isak, his father's strength was the most deserving characteristic that he wanted to inherit. He wanted to be able to win against himself and focus on what was important for his people, but still, he didn't want to. The only thing that came to his head whilst thinking about the future was travel, travel, travel.

escape this mess.

I shouldn't be responsible for this

Everyone has some temperance. But it gets lost and forgotten when you feel like the world is completely against you.

"How many times do i have to tell you that no, you're not going anywhere outside Acryl!" His father yelled.

"But dad,-"

"No 'buts' Isak! No matter what you do or how you prove yourself to me, i will have to say no, and you know that. Don't you understand that i'm only doing this to protect you?!"

"Why is it so hard to understand that i'm not two, dad?"

"It's not just about your age, Isak. It's about pointlessly wasting your time when you should be thinking about your damn future. You're going to become a king one day!"

It was like an arrow to his chest. Hearing the words that he hated the most, it felt like... It hurt.

"Well guess what, i don't fucking care about your shitty rules and ruling the kingdom!" Isak screamed suddenly.

He regretted it almost immediately. The words he had just said sank in and made him realize that he had messed up this tough situation even more. Isak wasn't the type of teenager who would often yell at his father like that, let alone using bad words or swearing in front of him. During every small argument he would force himself to stay calm and stop himself from raising his voice before it was too late, but everyone loses their temper at some point. Apparently, this was a pretty unlucky day for the prince. Isak still couldn't decide if he fully regretted raising his voice or if he felt like it was what had to be done, but one thing was clear to him: he couldn't pressure himself to keep talking for now. He was exhausted, The boy definitely expected to burst into tears at any moment, so without saying anything, he left the room before his father could process his words and explode, punishing him probably forever.

Isak literally ran away. Slamming the door, he left the room and dashed. He had no idea where he was going, but the most important thing was that he was no longer with his father. He considered finding mercy in his room, but then quickly changed his mind and the moment he found the closest open window, the boy flew up in the sky. His speed was faster than the wind itself, so he nearly lost his balance and crashed into a random tower, yet that didn't stop him from moving his limpid, thin wings even faster to reach his favorite clouds as high as he could. The boy wanted to stop this game that consisted of him being strong no matter what kind of problem would hit him. This time, it had gotten too much. He wanted to give up for a day and let himself feel like an elf with feelings.

Isak didn't stop going up higher and higher until he felt the chill in his bones. Though the cold air slapping his cheeks was good. It calmed his heated body and made the redness on his face disappear a little bit. He felt a little peaceful, away from everyone. When he made sure that there wasn't even a single bird hereabouts, he let it go. Isak buries his face in his hands and started crying. He sobbed until his eyes got red and puffy, he whimpered and cried until he felt dizzy and tired. He wept until it felt too much all over again and there weren't any tears left in his body.

He considered sulking and not saying a word to his father until he at least apologized, but then realized that he wasn't strong and unbreakable to do that. After an hour or so, Isak was ready to wholeheartedly say sorry to his father when he heard someone moving. It was hard to see through the clouds and the fog since he was so high up, but he still managed to make out a pair of wings and a blonde head.

"Isak?"

"Oh my god."

"I uh, heard you had a small argument with your father."

Isak stayed silent.

"To be honest i know quite a lot about it, so there's no use in hiding it from me".

Isak didn't answer that either.

"Okay to be exact, i witnessed you screaming at the king and kind of insulting his job."

The anger hit Isak right in the heart like a bullet.

"Oh, now this. What the fuck do you want from me Vilde? I've got enough problems already."

_nope, not apologizing._

"Nothing it's just.. It was very different of you to do that. You've been so strong through these years, Isak, and you just breaking down like that and losing your temper.. I don't know, it looked weird."

"Not that you would ever understand, but it's hard, Vilde. I don't give a shit about ruling this damn kingdom. My father not only forces me to do that, but also wants me to stay here forever."

"I do understand, actually. I have a mom who has some serious issues with keeping herself healthy, so it's not just you. Everyone's fighting a battle that you know nothing about. Though that's not the thing i wanted to talk about. So.. what are you going to do?"  
Isak didn't know. He understood the importance of agreeing to his father, but that certainly meant sacrificing him and his life. That meant deleting his dreams from his head and forgetting about any goal he had ever wanted to execute. Practically, he had to turn his life into a nightmare that he wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm leaving." Without thinking, Isak blurted out unexpectedly.

Vilde stared at him with wide eyes for a few minutes, not saying anything. "How are you in the mood to crack jokes right now, Isak?"

"who says i'm joking?"

"Isak.." Vilde's voice sounded genuinely scared and preventive. The girl and Isak had been friends for a long time, so Vilde knew when Isak was joking and when he was serious. He could sense it just from observing his face, and this time she knew that shit was about to go down. She saw it, she felt it. And she didn't like it at all.

"I'm sick and tired of his stupid commands. I want to actually see new stuff with my eyes instead of being his fucking slave for the rest of my life!"

"Isak. Chill."

"Even if it's just for a day Vilde, i need to know what's outside Acryl. I swear i'll go insane if i have to spend the rest of my life doing the shit my father tells me."

"That's impossible, Isak. Even if you managed to sneak out, what do you think you would do if we got caught?"

"we?"

"Hah. Do you think me and Magnus would let you go alone?"

Isak smiled to himself. Despite Vilde trying to keep him safe in the most annoying ways, she and Magnus had the same dream. They had chosen their pursuits, but both of them wanted more than just regular hobbies or jobs. Deep down,-and maybe not even deep down anymore, both of them knew that what Isak wanted was perfectly acceptable and understandable. They knew how colorful and interesting Isak's dreams were, and they were ready to follow him through his journey if his father let him go. Isak wanted to crash the dumb stereotype of the air elves only protecting their home and working for each other to gain the reputation they strove for. He wanted to concentrate on his dreams for once, and be the prince who managed to achieve what he wanted for the first time in a while.

"No more 'we would' and 'i would', Vilde. I'm leaving for a day. It'll be a trip for a day and i promise i'll come back at around 6pm."

"Oh my god!"

"what now?"

"we will, Isak. We will."

Isak couldn't ask for better friends. Instead of betraying him and telling the king everything to stop Isak from dedicating a day to himself, they let him be and decided to follow him around. They quite liked the idea of going out for a day. So both of them, Magnus and Vilde, promised each other and themselves to be as careful as they could and warned Isak strictly as well. Before sneaking out and approaching the huge golden gate that led him down, Vilde lectured both Isak and Magnus, quickly giving them tips about how to hide when it was necessary and how to keep track of time. She chose the safest paths to get close to the outlet. The girl had an idea of dressing up as guards in her head until Isak and Magnus nearly yelled at her that they'd be fine without wearing heavy iron armors that were meant to be created for adults. Therefore, instead of fooling others, they would look ridiculous and noticeable.

Isak couldn't believe that day. He honestly felt like he was dreaming, or maybe even starting to accomplish his dreams. He didn't know, so he decided to stop thinking and meet every novelty with excitement.

"Well. Here we go." Vilde finally exclaimed quietly, standing in front of the gate.

"Wait. Where are the keys?" Isak asked.

Magnus and Vilde confusedly glanced at each other.

Isak looked around and quickly observed the butts of the guards standing nearbyl, not realizing what he was about to do. Isak finally found a butt that had a golden key attached to its pocket.

"We need to get that." He pointed to the butt.

"How?"

"Well obviously, follow the movie plot lines. You guys distract them, and i will take the key." Isak said.

"Are you sur,-"

"yes. Let's go!"

Isak disappeared somewhere behind the bushes, waiting for Vilde and Magnus to set up an alarm.

"Hello! We've got uh.. a tiny problem here.." Vilde started, stuttering.

"Yeah! we um.. we need to find a.. a" Magnus suddenly got tongue-tied.

"The nearest public toilet!"

"yeah! wait wha,-"

"Our houses are too far away and we need to get to the toilets now." VIlde's palms were starting to sweat and she couldn't believe her own words. "If one of you could lead me to the woman's toilet and the other,-"

"Okay, okay. Oh, the kids these days." The guards rolled their eyes.

"you can stay, mister. I'm sure they could show us the way." Vilde stopped the one with the key before it was too late and winked at Isak, who was hiding just behind them.

The guard shrugged and got back to his main position whilst Vilde and Magnus disappeared with them.

I can do this.

Isak couldn't believe how stupid the idea of asking the security guards to lead them to the public toilets was, and even weirder was the guards actually believing them, but on the other hand, it seemed quite clever as well. It definitely gave Isak some time to accomplish his plan, so he wasn't really complaining.

As quietly as an elf could, Isak sneaked out of the bush and started making his way to the guard with the key. He watched his own steps and even stopped breathing for a few minutes in order to be as silent as he could. He got as close as possible and reached out.

His fingers were centimeters away from the guard's back pocket, right where the key was hanging. Isak stretched his whole hand as wide as he could, trying not to get too close to the guard so that if he got in danger of getting caught, he'd be able to fly away quickly. He got his wings ready to fly high up in the sky the minute after he'd grab the key. The prince needed to move very unconsciously to prevent the guard from feeling anything while grabbing the key. The boy thanked god after seeing that the golden key wasn't strongly attaches to his pocket, which increased the chances of this ending simply without too much problems crossing his way.

Isak held his breath. He held his breath while reaching out to grab the golden key.

And it happened.

Isak's whole arm was shaking like crazy, but he couldn't let himself give up or relax. His poor body was tensed up and the cold sweat was pouring down his forehead like a waterfall, but the boy didn't care. His main focus was the key. The key. The key. The key.

His long fingers carefully touched the gold. And before the guard could sense anything, before Isak's strength would completely extinct, the boy softly grabbed the key.

His heart was beating so quickly, that in that exact moment, Isak was ready to die. He was ready to get caught and get a major heart attack whilst his dreams would come down crashing and breaking on the ground, and at the same time, the boy was planning ten thousand ways to escape and even more reasons to blurt out if he actually got caught and asked what was happening. Minutes somehow turned into hours. He knew he had to act as careful as a leaf falling into water, maybe even more careful than that. However, his hands didn't agree on that and kept shaking, so Isak had to stop for a second before removing the key from his pocket. Thank god it wasn't too big, or the guard would've probably guessed what was happening instantly. 

Isak managed to separate the golden keys from his butt and flew back to the bushes to hide again. The guard shrugged and looked around behind him, but since the prince had managed to bury himself into the bushes without making a sound, the guard gave up and remained his position without even checking for the keys. Isak had surely gotten lucky, but he still internally high fived himself and praised his theft skills, as bad as that sounded. Well, he was proud of himself, which was no surprise. The first mission ending quite successfully, gave him more stimulus to continue his adventure, getting rid of all the second thoughts or fears that were trying to capture his head in order to make him step back and give in. He needed to convince his brain that it would all go fine, and he was working on it. The boy constantly repeated to himself that is was going to be okay. It didn't help much, but still gave him some hope and sort of encouraged him to spend a day completely free. 

Free. 

Not much was left until completely vanishing from Acryl for a few hours. Now Vilde and Magnus had to distract the last guard for a few minutes so that Isak could open the gate without getting caught.

His heart didn't stop beating in the speed of wind. It was scary almost, how fast it was running and going insane in Isak's chest. 

After some time, Vilde and Magnus approached the last guard. Isak couldn't help but let himself smile. The girl was a pretty good actress despite her dumb excuses, and Magnus was really helping a lot as well. Isak couldn't really believe how his day had changed from sad and irritating to adventurous and risky. Maybe it even meant something more. Maybe it meant changing more that just a few hours in his life, at least he hoped. At least he had this feeling bubbling in his stomach that he was going to succeed not in just making that day special, but in something else as well. 

_something else._

 "I uh, we have a tiny problem out there." Vilde said.

 "What is it?" The guard sighed.

 "I ACCIDENTALLY," Vilde purposely said the word louder, "locked one of the guards in one of the cabins and i can't open the door."

 "Oh my god. Kid, are you actually joking right now?"

 "No. Please help us. It was a complete accident!" 

Isak nearly snorted, trying to stop himself from giggling. Now that was a whole new level of fooling someone, and he was nearly completely sure that this was going to end peacefully. The guard looked extremely angry, but he still followed the friends to the toilets. Almost tripping over and falling, Isak pounced to the gate and shoved the keys into the chink. He opened the gate and flew underneath, so that no one would be able to witness the occurred. 

Shortly after, Magnus ran to the gate, taking the keys. He hinted Vilde, who was returning from the toilet to follow Isak, and ran back to mess with the guards again. The prince didn't know if he had planned this from the begging or if he was making up his plans in that exact moment, but one thing was surely clear:  

Magnus was a genius. 

The boy acted like he tripped over and threw the keys right on the slippery ground of the public toilet room.

_what are you doing?_

 "I found this on the ground and i think it's yours; You could've lost it, i suggest you take better care of it next time mister." Magnus said before any of the guards could open their mouths. 

_You fucker._

Yeah, Magnus was the kind of friend who could get very annoying,-asking Isak to find some "hot chicks" for him or help him to write secret love letters, but apart from his silly, goofy personality that to be honest Isak likes as well, there was a Magnus who would help you out during the hardest situations and pull you up from the ground no matter what. There was Magnus who would never betray you and always find a way out. 

Magnus stood up, getting ready to flee. "anyways. Nice hanging out with you, pals. Gotta go home now, or my mom will probably bury me alive." He opened his wings and flew away as fast as he could, without looking back.

* * *

"This had been a strange day for us. I don't remember opening the gate!"

"you don't remember a lot of things, Mark. Last time you opened the gate, you nearly left it like that for a night, so i'm not really surprised."

"Guess you're right."

"I am."

* * *

 

**OLLYCASTERS**

"Up we go!" 

"Are you seriously going to make me climb up that thing?"

"well, you can fly, but this is so much more fun!" Even exclaimed, climbing up the hill.

The boy loved going on missions and experiencing new stuff every day. The best thing was that he was free to do whatever he wanted, so he always brought his friends with him and hit the road to crash into novelties and exploits, whether it contained dangers, taking risks or not. Well to be honest, Even loved the hazards and menaces that were brought by the adventures. Therefore, one of the reasons his friends loved him so much was his brave personality. The fact that he liked risking things no matter how scary it could get, made hanging out with him fun and turned it into a memorable occurrence. This was also one of the times when Even had decided to go crazy, and his plan this time, was sort of conquering the longest river Rimsa, which started from the Ollycasters' ocean and slowly turned into a waterfall that was attached to Acryl and was practically flowing down from the sky. The river was unbelievably long and because of that, some even considered it as sea, but it was too narrow to be called that. The insane boy he was, Even had planned to swim across it and get to the actual waterfall.

Rimsa in the world of elves, had been considered as the longest river since forever. The most astonishing and mind blowing fact about the river was that despite being noticeably narrow, it was unbelievably fast and dangerous. A lot hadn't managed to figure out how risky it would be to get in the water before jumping right in it, so there had been a tons of victims dead just from stepping into the water. The age? You name it, from five to forty, adults and children, the river had murdered so many elves. Rimsa was included in every book that had any connection to water, and it was often mentioned as "the death river". Elves had tried to spread some information about Rimsa as widely as they could, so that every being would know to avoid it no matter what. The statistics about perils and misfortunes that Rimsa had expanded so much, that elves had even stopped using it as drinkable water. Parents had strictly forbidden their children from even approaching it, and the warning sign had been places all around the narrow river.

Though the insane boy he was, Even had decided to level up his risky adventures and do what was literally impossible.

Did he know what he was doing?

Nope.

Did he want to do it?

Yep.

Was his friend, Sana okay with that?

Nope.

"You'll get in a serious trouble, Bech Naesheim!" Sana yelled, trying to catch up to Even.

"Listen, do you seriously believe all the shit people say nowadays? It's just a fucking river Sana, and it has like thousands of branches and twigs around it if i need to stop. It'll be fun!"

"Well guess what, i don't agree at all!" Sana landed to grab Even's collar to stop him, yet the boy got away again.

"oh my god! Relax!" Even said and got to the edge where the water was practically touching his feet.

"Get out of there!" Sana tried to warn and flew towards Even.

Though to boy turned out to be one with the quicker motions again.

Even jumped in the river and Sana gasped from the fear, surprise and anger.

For a minute everything was silent. 

And then the girl heard someone scream. She couldn't make out the words, but she could certainly see wet golden curls disappearing underwater. 

* * *

 

**ACRYLS**

"We did it! We're out! We're actually fucking outside Acr,-"

"Can you be any more loud?" Vilde whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just really excited."

Three of them flew as fast as they could to go far enough so that the guards couldn't see them, hear them, or sense and guess how they had gotten fooled. Vilde was mainly navigating, in other words, trying not to completely get lost. However Isak wasn't paying any attention to that, being too busy with freaking over how beautiful the world outside Acryl was.

When they got beyond the waterfall, Vilde decided to follow the river and stroll, which was something that she called a tourist guide. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle, hearing the name Vilde had created, which of course made the girl lose her temper and Isak had to stop her from trying to chop Magnus' head off. 

The prince was amazed. The world around Acryl was completely different, and the most astonishing thing about leaving his world was that he was on the ground probably for the very first time in his life. Since his home was up in the sky, Isak mostly flew instead of waking around, so this felt like a whole new, crazy experience. Putting his feet on the actual ground that wasn't like a dirty cloud in the air, it felt so different. Good kind of different though. For a minute the boy thought he had lost his ability to fly. Seeing the dissimilar environment around him and closing his wings for more than just a few minutes, it made him forget about anything else. Isak was nearly sure he could stand in the middle of nothing, right where he was, and do nothing for hours. He was sure he could stand motionless, just taking in all of this, observing the new world. Looking at what he had never seen before. 

The boy didn't even care about what was going to come next. He didn't care about the guards catching him, his father telling him off, he only cared about the fact that he had managed to see what he wanted to glimpse and he was there. He didn't exactly knew where, even though Vilde was trying her best to explain whilst shoving the map onto his face, but he was there. He was standing on the top of his dreams, and even if it was just for a few hours that seemed like minutes passing, he was still more than happy. His heart was still beating like crazy, but this time from joy and excitement. The beauty and the difference of the outside world had managed to drive out all the fears and nervousness from Isak's body, and there was only contentment left. 

_I did it._

_even for a day, i did it._

"Come on. Be quick. We need to examine this river in time. I've always wanted to see Rimsa and i've read all about it!" Vilde exclaimed.

"I've heard that it's actually called "the dead river". Magnus scratched his head.

"First of all Magnus, It's "the death river", not "the dead river." It kills people so it's pretty alive itself." Vilde stated, "and second of all, the real name of the river is Rimsa. It was called "the death river" after the elves discovered that it could actually kill people very easily. Just stepping your foot in the water can drag you into the water and drown you in like a few minutes. Don't you see the signs?"

Isak glanced at the wooden signs.

The whole way, Vilde didn't shut up. The girl seemed to know a lot about the history of Rimsa, so she was just exploding with facts and legends and myths about it. In the start it was quite interesting to hear how Rimsa was created and who died in it for the first time, but then she started going in to much details and turned it into a long lasting lesson which Magnus and Isak didn't seem to enjoy very much. Isak was surprised how Vilde wasn't getting tired from talking for at least a half an hour whilst him and Magnus explored everything around them. The prince wasn't fully listening anyways, his main concern was to look around and remember as much stuff as he could, hoping he would see the in his dreams once again. Vilde didn't seem to be bothered by that and still continued rambling about things, as concerns Magnus, he was just nodding to Vilde pretending to listen. 

They walked for hours, but for Isak, it felt like five minutes. His brain managed to soak up so much information, that he was struggling to process it all together and deal with the fact that he wasn't asleep. The prince had no idea how the hell he was going to hide his emotions later on. Everything around them was so calm and wonderful. Isak realized that he didn't feel so tied up anymore, and it was the best feeling ever. It was the feeling of freedom, happiness, his whole being wanted to scream and shout. At some point he even wanted his father to see him. 

He wanted his father to see how happy he was without all the ropes tightened on his hands, chest, neck. He knew that even if his father didn't change his mind, he'd finally understand. Seeing his son without his usual grumpy expression and a thick layer of sadness plastered on his face, his dad would at least get it. He'd never imagined that adventures and seeing novelties of different universes and places were necessary to become an experienced, wise king, therefore he always ignored all of Isak's wishes that consisted of that. He strongly believed that one day his son would register how dumb it was to dream of leaving his own kingdom just for himself. He considered it selfish and stupid. Very stupid. Isak had tried proving him otherwise a few times before, but his attempts failed every time.

_I wish you would understand._

Though sometimes happy things take a turn for the worse. Even if you feel like nothing can possibly ruin your day, it can always turn away from you or decide to.. 

_change your fate._

"So as i was saying, logically, if we follow the history step by step, the original founder of Rimsa has got to be,-"

"Did you guys hear that?" Isak tensed up.

"Hear wha,-" Vilde started but her sentence got cut off by a loud scream coming from... "Oh my god!" Vilde yelled, pointing at someone in the water, "He's going to drown!"

Magnus instantly started sweating and panicking. "we're screwed. We're so screwed. What if he dies? What if he dies and since we're the only witnesses, what if they blame it to us? What if they kill us, or arrest us? That's even worse because mom will kill me anyway if she sees me in a jail! No, what if,- ISAK!"

But Isak was no longer paying attention to Magnus' what ifs. He left  Vilde and Magnus frozen on the spot and flew right towards the boy who was having a really hard time keeping his head above the water. It seemed like soon the waves of the river was going to cover his entire being and draw him into the deep bottom of the river. A few more minutes, and he'd be not only exhausted and out of strength, but also dead. 

Isak noticed how wet and motionless his wings were and he realized that he had painfully broken one of them. The water splashing on his hurt wings wasn't helping either; flying with moist wings was nearly impossible, let alone trying to move them whilst being soaking wet. 

The golden haired boy was hopelessly trying to get out of the water. Rimsa was way stronger than him, and it was reaching the point when  the river was finally drowning him in. Near the water, there was a girl flying around trying to find a good twig to give even something to hold on, but most of them were either broken or too deep down. 

With sudden adrenalin shooting through his veins, the prince flew down directly towards Rimsa, searching the boy with his eyes. Thankfully, Even managed to surface one last time, and before his head could go back into the water, Isak flew down like a hurled bullet. He flew so rapidly, that it felt like he had lost his wings and he was just falling. In the very last minute, the boys fingers somehow managed to reach Even's hand that happened to be above the water by accident. It seemed like the whole world in that moment was against them; both of their hands were slippery, Isak's moist with sweat and Even's completely wet and cold. Even his vision was blurred. Isak was trying, he was forcing his brain to function and focus about nothing but the boy in the water, but there were enormous waves around them, and his eyes could easily see them, which kind of distracted Isak and almost ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Hold on!" Practically yelling at the nearly passed out stranger, Isak managed to grab his weakened arm. The boy's body was out of any strength, which made him heavier and harder to lift. Though Isak took him in his arms and flew up in the sky, where the water couldn't reach them. 

It hit him.

 Rimsa was just the start of their journey, and it was already so dangerous that he nearly sacrificed his own self whilst trying to save a stranger. This started to create the image of the real world inside Isak's head. This started to make him understand that even though the world outside was breathtakingly beautiful, it wasn't as safe as his own home and it never would be. The scariness obviously didn't discourage him at all, but reality sinking in gnawed a special place in his heart and buried a bit of guilt somewhere deep down there. He understood why his father was constantly worrying about him leaving Acryl, but now, seeing the risks with his own eyes... It was way more terrible than his father's words that he considered as just some insignificant childish threatens. Now he saw how bad it could actually get but..

Also realized how much stuff he hadn't seen. Also realized that along with his wise advises that were actually clever, his father was also wrong. Going out and battling his demons, even risking his life to save the people he didn't know and getting to know his enemies from head to toe, that's how Isak would truly learn ruling the kingdom and become a king who would not betray or give up. 

The boy in his arms was unconscious. Isak flew towards the girl who had her hands against her mouth, covering it in shock. The prince carefully landed and laid the boy down. 

"Oh my god, oh my god.." The girl kept whispering whilst caressing his face with her shaky hands. 

"What the fuck?" Magnus came running, Vilde following right behind. 

"He just swallowed some water." Isak managed to blurt out. "wait a minute i'll just.." He straddled the boy,  ready to even give him artificial respiration.

The prince was just about to blow some air in the boy's mouth when he suddenly started coughing and expectorated water that'd been in his lungs. Isak was so close to his face that he didn't manage to get up on time, so his face got watered with Rimsa's water emerged from the stranger's lungs.

_Awesome. well, at least he's breathing._

* * *

**OLLYCASTERS**

Even slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was making the stupidest decision of his life and going into Rimsa without any safety equipment. His head hurt, which reminded him of how unbelievably strong Rimsa was, and how it made him hit something with his head. 

Now he knew what Rimsa was like, and he wasn't planning to go near it for.. let's say at least the next twenty years.

Rimsa was like a monster. It felt like the river was actually breathing, eating the elves with its waves alive. The river was like a warrior that won against every enemy and ate even the innocent beings. "merciless" was the best word to describe it and its actions, the way it sneakingly dragged anyone it wanted and ruthlessly drowned them every time there was a chance. 

The first thing he was a beautiful golden-haired boy. His locks were moist and he was breathing heavily, wings wet and dropped. After taking in his lovely appearance, Even's sensitivity came back and he felt someone on top of him.

The boy raised his head to see what was happening, and realized that said, handsome stranger was straddling him. At least a thousand thoughts shot through his head in like a few seconds until he realized that the boy was probably doing nothing but just trying to give him artificial respiration. He got a bit disappointed but hey, at least he was alive?

_Oh, Even._

"Wha,- What's happening?" He asked. Even felt shivers running up and down his body. His legs were still shaking along with his hands and his whole body was soaking wet. 

"Uhm. Hi. We just saved you from drowning into Rimsa." The golden haired boy muttered. "I'm Isak."

"Even." He managed to get out. 

"We need to find you some first aid before we go home Even. Your forehead is bleeding and you're soaking wet." Sana stated. 

"There's no way I'm standing up right now."  Even whined. His whole body hurt, so standing on his feet would definitely be a problem.

"It's fine, we can help. Vilde, could you hand me my backpack?" Isak asked. The blonde girl just nodded and gave him the bag. Isak searched for something, staring into the beg for a few seconds until he found a bandage and a towel.

"Wow, Isak, you came prepared." Magnus seemed genuinely surprised. Isak shot him a quick smile and got back to Even. He carefully dried his hair a little bit and wrapped the bandage around his head, wiping the blood away. Even winced and involuntarily grimaced from pain, though a soft material covering his wound felt good. 

"I'm definitely not going back home right now though." Even suddenly blurted out. 

"Even,-" Sana started.

"We just started! And i'm fine thanks to Isak." He exclaimed.

"You are not Even. Just cancel toda,-"

"No!" Even nearly yelled.

Sana perfectly understood that Even's "No" meant no and that was it. After him disagreeing, no one would be able to change his mind. Yet since he had just experienced probably one of the most traumatizing experiences of his life and nearly died in Rimsa, Sana thought it would be decent to at least try to convince him to go back, but for some reason, Even was still refusing. The girl had no idea why Even was acting so stubborn, specially whilst being visibly hurt. She knew how wrong it was to continue their small adventure, but it had some advantages as well. For instance, Even would have some time to heal and get better, therefore his father hopefully wouldn't notice the bruises and wounds. That would help him not to lose the trust that he had gained.

The only problem was the wing.

The wing.

_oh, shit._

Okay, maybe it wasn't too damaged. To say the least, his wing wasn't literally torn apart or sliced into two pieces, so technically you couldn't call it broken.

completely, to be exact.

But it hurt, it hurt like hell. Visibly, the wing may not have looked to horrifying, but Even felt like his wings had been pocked, scratched with a thousand sharpened knives. It didn't look too bad, but the poor elf was fighting his hallucinations that showed what could possibly be happening in the insides of his tortured wing. It definitely needed an hour for the pain to ease, and then maybe Even would be able to face his father without his screwed up, worn out expression. An attempt of swimming in Rimsa ended up being a complete fail, but the most important thing for Even was that he didn't chicken out and the braveness he'd been rewarded with was still in his personality. He was proud of that.

_so fuck dying in the river. i survived and i still have the trust in myself._

_plus the reputation. ahem._

"I need an hour to recover a little bit, Sana. You know no matter what, i can't let my father see me like this. As concerns you, Isak, thank you. You just saved my life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Isak spoke, furrowing his brows with all seriousness, "i did what had to be done."

"Hmm.. not really. You risked your life when you could've casually passed by without paying any attention and pretending you didn't see me. I appreciate you and what you did. Really."

"Are you this stubborn all the time?"

The boy smiled. Through within seconds, he realized that he was still comfortably sat on top of Even's legs, so he climbed off and buried his head in his backpack. 

"I have some spare clothes you can wear until you get home. Even though it's may, you could easily catch a cold, so like, not to be that "mom" friend here but, i uh" A stifled voice could be heard, coming from the innards of the backpack. 

"Wow Isak, we were going out just for a day. Bro what the fuck?" Magnus said. 

"What? We could've found a pretty boy choking on Rimsa's water. I needed to come prepared." Isak accidentally blurted out and seconds after, realized what he had just said. A reddened face with apparent flush painting the cheeks came out of the bag. Isak's widened eyes stared right at Even who was trying, but well, failing to stifle his laugh. The boy nearly exploded from the embarrassment, and to fix the situation, he hopelessly started rambling nonsense. "I meant, i meant something else. When i said pretty i was actually talking about.. I was. I,-"

"First you saved me, and now, even though looking destroyed and disheveled you're still showering me in these sweet compliments! Isak, you're such a gentleman!" Even couldn't help but giggle.

_That cheeky little fucker._

The case seemed very awkward as it was, but of course Even had to make it worse just for the effect. 

"Anyways. I'm leaving to prepare some pills for you at home to ease your pain and make these bruises disappear as quickly as we can. Come back as soon as possible, Even, or I'll choke you faster than Rimsa itself." Sana uttered and flew away.

"well your girlfriend is quite lovely." Vilde muttered.

"She might seem cold and grumpy, but she's unbelievably caring. Aaaand she's not my girlfriend. We're childhood friends and i see her as my own sibling." Even smiled at her, removing his shirt that was slightly torn because of Rimsa. He silently thanked Isak with nodding his head at him and grabbed the shirt that was handed over to him.

"What were you doing in Rimsa anyways? You know that i actually consider you  _insane_ for doing that right?" Isak couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You're cute" Even  chuckled. "I kind of am  _insane_ though. We could say that. But anyways, i love adventures and taking crazy risks, and today i kind of crossed the limit and tried to succeed in what has been impossible for years." 

Even purposely tried to make removing his old shirt look seductive and slowly put on Isak's.

_Bam._

He felt the boy's stare beside him, literally eating his naked chest with his eyes. Even smirked to himself, mentally praising his body for spreading its charm and fascinating another elf once again. 

He changed into Isak's pants and tried to stand up.

He honestly felt better after putting on some clean clothes and drying his hair a bit, but his full strength still wasn't back. 

The whooshing of Rimsa was uncomfortably stuck in his ears and even though it was just water flowing, the noise felt like it was piercing his skin. To him It sounded like nails scratching a blackboard instead of the calm rhythm of running water. He couldn't believe how fast Rimsa had changed from just a river to this terrifying nightmare.

"Um Isak?" The boy's voice interrupted Even's deep thoughts. "we have an hour left till the evening. We'll have to go back soon if we don't want to get in trouble." 

"But i owe him a walk around Rimsa to show him some pretty remarkable places. Considering your backpacks full of useless stuff, you must be visiting the Rimsa shore for the first time." Even said.

"Useless stuff? Well this useless stuff just saved your fucking life." Isak shot him a smirk.

"Ouch" Even acted hurt, "I didn't know you could bite."

"Oh yes i can. Believe me."

"I'm done with you two flirting. Isak are we going or-" Magnus started, obviously joking.

"I'm actually interested in what this lost tourist can show me. You guys go and i'll catch up."

"Lost tourist? Lost tour,-" 

"Okay, fine. But come back soon, yeah? You're going to get in so much trouble if your father finds your room empty."

"I will. I promise." 

* * *

 

**ACRYLS**

"I don't think you consider yourself close enough to me to tell me all about your story, but i'm hoping to become your friend, eventually. So i'm not going to bother asking about your father who no offence, but sounds like an asshole. Let me show you my favorite place instead." Even smiled at him.

Isak didn't know what he felt, but his whole being was just very satisfied for being able to save the boy. A part of him was proud of how brave he'd behaved, and a part of him just really liked Even's personality. He was sure they'd become awesome friends if they kept up the meetings. He would just have to make his life a bit harder and somehow sneak out more often than expected. Would he really risk his entire future and the relationship with the king just to meet Even again? That he didn't know, but the will was there. His dreams were getting bigger and bigger and took possession of a huge place in his small heart. At least the boy was sure what he wanted. The dangers didn't stop him from wanting to be free, because guess what, his lovely near death experience that involved Even who nearly died in his arms, also helped him to find a friend who apparently understood how amazing and pleasing it was to leave your home for a day and go on some crazy adventures, forgetting everything including his problems and responsibilities. It meant letting yourself go insane for a period of time and delete the thought that you actually had things to take care of from your head. If you asked Isak, it was the best feeling without any doubts, and he'd do anything to experience it over and over. Hell, he'd sell his kingdom to get the freedom he demanded.

"You seem like a good person." Isak muttered, loud enough for Even to hear. The boy didn't answer, he just smiled and climbed up a hill, hinting Isak to follow him.

"What about your wing?"

"It'll heal. I know it's not broken." Even said without turning around.

"Yeah but,-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's enjoy," Even got on the top of the hill he was climbing and reached out to help Isak.  "this" He finished his sentence and stood up.

_this._

"This" was wonderful. Amazing. probably the most breathtaking thing Isak had ever seen.

The prince had witnessed a lot of sunsets, but this was new. This was different. 

Isak stopped trying to convince himself that he was awake and all of that was indeed happening in reality. He gave in and stopped thinking about it all. He just let himself take in the beauty of the magical environment around them. 

The sun was about to set. The last rays of sunshine painted the sky in a hundred different colors and made it look like heaven, and who knows, maybe even more wonderful than that. All it took was ten seconds, and the sky became a colorful mess. Isak instantly thought of a glass full of glitter falling on a blank paper and creating bright-colored happiness. That's exactly what the landscape was like in that moment. The prince could nearly sense the emotions coming from the sky itself, he could see, hear, smell the colors mixing up into the sky and building up this sensation in Isak's chest that he couldn't understand or figure out. He wanted to stay standing there forever, he wanted this beauty to last forever. Though he knew that sun wasn't going to stay there for any longer and the stars were going to take up all the space on the sky. He wasn't complaini,-

The stars.

Night.

_Oh, fuck._

And Isak realized that he had to dash. As much as he wanted to stand there forever, he had to force himself to leave.

"Even, thank you."

"Thanks to you, not to,-"

"Thank you for showing me this. You don't know my story, but i'll tell you that this meant a world to me and i hope you understand how much you've done."

"I,-"

"We'll see each other again, i promise."

"Isak.."

"But promise me that next time i see you, your wing will be fully healed."

Before Even would be able to open his mouth in attempt to answer back, without thinking Isak wrapped his hands around Even. 

He may have been a complete stranger, but Even had showed Isak the exact thing he was looking for.

**The outside.**

 

 


	2. met you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven’t told you a lot about my life yet,” Isak sighed, pausing for a minute, “But I’ve already got a thousand reasons to choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! finally back with another chapter. <3  
> hope you enjoy this one x <3

**ACRYLS**

Isak didn’t remember a thing about how he’d managed to go back inside without getting in a serious trouble and helping the guards realize what he and his friends had done just a few hours ago. He did thank every existing god for saving his entire fucking life though, and got to his room as sneakily as he could. Magnus and Vilde met him near the gate and the three of them flew up in the air, hiding in the clouds to give themselves a few minutes to take in the occurred. Processing all the stuff that they’d experienced needed some time and they wanted to discuss and decide what would come next, and meeting his father to apologize could wait. Would they count this as a one-time amazing experience and move on minding their own busyness, or would they risk their whole life by leaving Acryl once again? None of them knew for sure, but they were willing to find out. The talk they were about to have was supposed to solve the problem.

Oh, the night was breathtaking. The best hour of Isak’s life. He wanted to be able to rewind time, and even just for a few minutes, see that mysterious boy again. Even had managed to show him all he wanted to see without maps, history, useless banters or too much waking around. He showed him the real beauty of not just Acryl, but the two worlds, - Acryl and Ollycaster, places that were surely separated, but still somehow glued together at the same time. The people wanted each other, they wanted the reunited country, but then again they weren’t okay with admitting the truth, so the kingdoms had their part that spread and showed their power of love taken away. Isak himself had no idea what was happening, and to be honest, he didn’t want to get invested in their history. The boy had the feeling that the boring stuff he was told wouldn’t be the full story of his home. He knew something was up, and he preferred to keep quiet and pretend to blindly trust his father. The wonderful, starry night that Even showed him had tingled his heart one more time, whispering soft things in his ear that kind of bothered the boy but sank in the hidden reality, - the rules, two separated kingdoms that had no connection, one enemy,- this wasn’t it. This couldn’t be it. At least Acryl was way more than that.

Even? Isak refused to lose the friendship, or whatever it was. He didn’t really think about his feelings, the main thing he cared about was seeing Even, and after getting him know a little bit better, he would probably decide what he felt. It wasn’t really up to his brain, it was what his heart would decide to do, and so far, the intentions were a bit worrying. Isak couldn’t fall in love so quickly, could he?

“That was…” Vilde couldn’t think of a word to describe the outside. It was very different, but also somehow so similar. It felt like they’ve never been down there, yet they’d seen a lot of things. The three of them were still resolving if they liked the feeling or not. It was weird, and strange, and maybe in a not so bad way.

“Magical. Like, truly fucking insane.” Magnus tried. “It’s a pity we can’t go back.”

“And who said we can’t” Isak blurted out. The boy had no idea what he was on about. Even if he wanted to leave once again, he didn’t know if he could get himself to do it. Isak wasn’t sure if magnus and Vilde could gain the courage to follow him around every time he’d decide to sneak out,  besides that, by encouraging them to flee Acryl, he was the one risking the lives of three people including himself. Isak understood that this couldn’t go on forever. He understood that living a life in which he’d constantly lie to his father and act like a perfect child his dad wanted him to be, would turn out being a mistake, a very bad one, to be exact. The king wouldn’t be able to forgive him if he found out, that was as obvious as the fact that he was an air elf, therefore Isak would probably have to watch his dreams, hopes and his whole life burn in flames around him. Yet his dreams and desires were as unstoppable as Magnus whilst seeing food.

“Isak.. Today we literally nearly got our asses caught, and do you have any idea what could’ve happened to us? Your father would fucking disown you!” Magnus exclaimed, his eyes wide with how determined Isak had sounded before.

“I know Mags, but he can’t go around controlling me and my life forever, can he? I’m 17 god damn it, and this is the only thing I’m asking. I’m going to apologize to him, and act like I really feel bad when I don’t because he was the one treating me like shit!” Isak couldn’t stop the words pouring out of his lips, they were like a tornado making its way to destroy, crash, break. “what he does is not protecting, it’s just pretending like I’m still fucking 2!” Isak had raised his voice without realizing, so when he quit talking watching Vilde and Magnus looking down in a complete silence, he felt kind of bad dispite his words not being directly about the two of them. “I’m sorry it’s just,-“

“It’s okay Isak. We understand, because believe me, neither of us want to forget that day. It’s just…” Magnus took a breath, “I don’t think it’s worth risking our lives, careers, everything. Your father had specifically told us not to leave or help you to escape, so obviously, this was just to have a little fun and forget about reality for like a few hours. We’re not just average villagers who can simply go out for anything they want. We have a way bigger responsibility than them, whether we like it or not, and it’s taking care of our kingdom.

Well the issue was that Isak didn’t really agree with Magnus. In fact, he did think that it was very worth risking his own life. Seeing Even was worth it, seeing the lovely places was worth it. For him, every tiny detail he’d seen the previous day was worth it. That was when he truly felt what dreams were like. Dreams weren’t just some kind of a wish that he wanted to accomplish, like a kid in a candy shop wanting to get their favorite chocolate, nope. Dreams were definitely a whole new wave of ambition, determination and want. The difference between dreams and wishes were similar to loving something and just having a crush. One of the feelings was as strong as a hurricane destroying a town, and the other was just forgettable feeling that could go away. Isak’s will to go out once again was tattooed right on his heart, never leaving his brain, his thoughts, him. He was nearly sure this wasn’t the end. Even if he knew he couldn’t run away ignoring the guards and easily getting away every time, something rapidly and constantly encouraged him from inside.

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll go talk to my father.” He sighed, waving at them and flying down.

He wasn’t rushing himself. Slowly flying towards the castle, he was making up everything he wanted to say in his head. Isak knew he needed to be careful not to start another fight, because the chances of his father losing his chill and literally locking him in his room would be pretty high.

_Just be calm. Apologize. Fucking apologize._

He approached the huge door to the cabinet that belonged to the king and softly knocked. When he got no answer, he knocked again, louder this time, nearly ripping bits of his skin off on the rough, coarse door that was made of pure gold. Isak heard the steps coming closer to the door that opened wide within a few seconds. His father was standing with a blank face. His expression was so confusing that for a second Isak thought he had forgiven him without too much tense conversations, but the weird silence sobered him up and reminded him that things weren’t as easy as he’d thought. Flashbacks of him yelling at his father came back, the guilt settled in his stomach. He felt like he was playing a video game, being at the very last level. This was going to be difficult.

“Father? I need to talk to you.” He tried to sound as calm and polite as he could, despite his shaky voice and trembling body. Even his folded, clear wings couldn’t stay still from all the nervousness and anxiety rushing through his veins.

“Not now, Isak. I’m busy.” His voice was tense and sounded strictly cross.

“Just give me like five minutes please? I’ve come to deeply apologize about my ignorant behavior and promise you that what I did will never happen again.” He said quickly yet clearly. Isak’s heart was about to jump out of his chest. His lips weren’t following the trail of thoughts that he had planned on his way, though so far he quietly praised himself for speaking on time before his father had shut the doors In front of his face. “I know I yelled at you, which is something that I shouldn’t have done. You were right. You _are_ right, and always will be. I promise I’ll never interact with Ollycasters and never scream at you like that.” He added, putting his hands behind his back so the king wouldn’t notice that he was about to pass out, the boy’s every single finger shaking.

The king sighed. “I’m just trying to do what’s best for you and your future, Isak. Whether you like it or not, Acryl Is yours. Will be yours. And if you spend your time travelling instead of learning, our kingdom will not have a king.” He stated.

But travelling is learning...

Isak obviously disagreed. He considered his father’s words as pointless rambling, but ranting about his dreams and trying to explain things that he would most likely not understand was even more worthless than that. It wasn’t simple, he felt bad for shamelessly lying about how he trusted his words when he was going to try to see the outside world again, without even remembering anything the king had said. Isak’s wish had been to prove how necessary and efficient travelling was, because a king educated with nothing but books wouldn’t be enough, at least for him. But at this point the boy was sure it was best to give up trying to prove stuff that his father wouldn’t believe in million years and get to figuring out his own life. Isak just had to make his dad believe that he was going to turn into this perfect child who’d trust and believe him no matter what. When in reality, he’d be gone exploring the outside of Acryl. Nice plan, wasn’t it?

Isak kind of regretted not managing to get any source of Even’s whereabouts or friends, so that he could contact him later to be with someone on his trip. Navigating with Vilde was already a bit hard, so he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be lost in the middle of nowhere outside.

“I’ll see how you behave. If you stop wandering around in the clouds and trying to flee the kingdom… then it’ll be okay.” He said. “Now leave. I need to sort things out and plan stuff.” His unsure tone confused Isak, but he ignored the feeling and nodded.

The rest of the day was nothing. Full emptiness was what Isak felt. Having seen something else than his own home, his urge to run away for some time was getting harder to resist. He couldn’t even stay still, he constantly wanted to move, walk, observe, explore. But in his room, there was nothing new to look at. He nearly felt like the golden gate was staring right at him from afar, screaming at him that it was there, waiting for him to open the way to his dreams, waiting for him to bring his joy back and hit the road to the adventures. So far, all Isak could do was stare out of his huge window and watch how the rays of sunshine painted and brightened the golden door.

The sight was melting his heart. If only he could teleport and disappear. If only he could see the places he got to explore once again. If only. If only.

The boy was sure the beautiful dreams about his life changing day were going to haunt his mind at night and remind him how much he’d enjoyed the trip. So if he didn’t want to spend his days being sad, he had to ignore the rules sometime soon and pay a little attention to his dreams once again.

To be honest.

Escaping like a pro was never Isak’s job. He had tried becoming a ninja before, but that didn’t seem to work. Even though his occasional clumsiness and poor ninja skills weren’t helping, that didn’t stop him from trying to set up a decent plan that he’d follow whilst trying to escape the guards.

Yep, the game was starting over again. Father’s words did nothing but encouraged him for some reason, and unfortunately, Isak didn’t get anything out but the fact that he was right despite every single sentence the king had said. It only made him want his dreams more, and he could feel his blood rushing from excitement, which for him, meant that there was no going back. The joy and the increased number of want, it all meant that no second thoughts were going to capture his brain and there were not going to be any doubts as well. Isak didn’t know where he had gotten all the courage from, but the next day he woke up, the first two things that came to his mind were that A) It was Sunday and B) he had no work to do, which simply meant that it was going to be a day of risks. The boy wasn’t sure if he was making the right decisions whilst playing with his entire life like this, but then again, when the hell had he even been sure about anything? He understood that as a prince he was, ‘being sure’ about anything would be impossible in his state. It was risks and mistakes, being followed by success, he hoped.

The minute he hopped out of his bed, Isak dashed to get his lovely backpack that did save someone two days ago. Even though sacrificing himself, he nearly drowned in Rimsa as him, remembering Even and his adventures still split his lips into a wide grin and gave him hope for… well, everything. Filling his bag with stuff that looked pointless but could actually be useful Isak planned the way on getting away this time. He considered dressing up, which was a terrible idea due to how bad he was at makeup and choosing decent clothes so he could look a little different, thought about putting sleeping pills into the guards’ food which was more risky than leaving Acryl in the first place, since someone could easily find them snoring on the ground and wonder what’s going on, which could lead the situation of Isak getting caught. The last thing he thought was giving his fate to Magnus and Vilde without them actually realizing. He had to at least try and see the results. He was sure his friends wouldn’t betray him. That’s just how Magnus and Vilde were.

Shortly after his bag was filled with snacks, first aid kit and other details like ropes, gloves, elf dust, stuff that couldn’t really fit to be honest, but Isak considered them useful enough to nearly rip his bag off whilst trying to close it.

Approaching the guards, the boy had nearly planned the whole conversation in his head. According to the plan, everything should’ve gone smoothly.

“Hi. I’m going out on a mission today, near Rimsa to bring some water for the garden of words.” Isak started, staring at the guards. “you can check with two of my closest friends who work in the castle, Vilde and Magnus.” He said and went silent, waiting for an answer.

The garden of words was Acryl’s biggest garden that looked like the heaven itself. It was the legendary park that had all kinds of plants that existed in Acryl. Colorful, magical flowers were gathered together, some of them even alive, and along with the tall, beautiful trees, they were taken care of by the most experienced scientists and botanists.

The flowers in the garden of words were the plants that gave all the information to the king about everything he needed to know to keep his kingdom happy and safe. The flowers could find information about stuff surrounding Acryl; the magical plants were able to answer every question the king had. Enemies, Ollycasters, Rimsa, you name it, they knew everything. Apart from the largest source of information, the flowers could give away signals using the ground itself and warn people, or just simply send a message. Obviously they were a huge treasure that Acryl was gifted, so every single plant was taken care of in a thousand special ways. Many people worked on keeping the garden clean and neat, and Rimsa’s magical water was one of the many ingredients that the plants needed to clearly send the signals and the messages whenever it was necessary.

Guards exchanged surprised glances, but they didn’t want to act too astonished, because being surprised over the fact that the prince was going alone could count as literally making fun of him, which is something that the king wouldn’t be so happy about.

**The gates opened.**

**OLLYCASTERS**

_Isak._

Even hadn’t stopped thinking about the mysterious, blonde boy who he’d met near Rimsa. He still couldn’t believe how practically a stranger had risked his life to get him out of the river. After thinking for a while, Even realized that Isak was either very kind, or gay.

Sana however, wasn’t kind at all. She dashed to the castle right after she’d made sure Even was alive and okay. So by the time Even got back, she had at least ten types of bandages, pills and medicine with her like a deathly weapon. Whilst attacking him, Sana had quietly told him off until Even had nearly yelled at her to stop.  Although the advantage of all of this was that his father had no idea about the existing bruises on his body, so as long as he was hiding the wounds, he was free to go without any issues, which probably meant meeting Isak one more time. Despite Sana strictly refusing to follow him or let him go, Even had planned to wait a day and then dash to the river in hopes of meeting the blonde boy. Something in his brain had convinced him that Isak wasn’t someone he’d be able to forget that easily and Even didn’t fight back to that feeling. The boy gave in and decided to search for him until he’d find him and maybe even show him cooler things than the starry night.

Isak had looked so beautiful and so damn amazed. Even was almost sure he’d never seen the stars until he realized that Isak wasn’t a sleeping beauty. Though he felt like he changed something in Isak’s life, even if it wasn’t anything major and breathtaking, the boy was sure Isak had really really liked what he saw, if not unseen, it still was something new in the elf’s life, and Even was so happy that he got the luck to be the one to experience the night with him. His brain was so dazed and filled with joy that he didn’t even remember how he got back after letting Isak go. This was turning into a story that Even was going to frame and bury in his mind forever, because despite having seen many things, this seemed like a whole new occurrence. A novelty.

 _I’m going to see him again._ Something screamed in his head and pushed him to go out. So he did.

Even hopelessly sneaked out of his room, leaving the castle and approaching the small ‘exit’ sign. He chose to wait near Rimsa. God, what the hell was he doing?

Waiting for a boy when there was a huge possibility of him not coming back at all.

_But fuck it, who cares._

Flying close to one of the biggest rocks, The boy sat down near the death river and listened to the river flowing. After two days, it still didn’t sound same to his ears, it was just as uncomfortable as it was right after nearly dying in it. Even counted that as a sign of his newly created fear. Though to be honest, he didn’t give a crap about that. He could sit next to a river without dying after all.

And if Isak wouldn’t show up, that’d be fine as well.

Right?

The boy didn’t owe Even anything, and he understood that perfectly. He felt kind of selfish for wanting him to come and explore the wonderful places with **him.** With Even. Isak seemed pretty inexperienced, and Even was guessing that he hadn’t seen a lot of things so far, therefore the boy had this huge urge of being the one who’d open Isak’s eyes and show him his favorite spots, plants, food. He didn’t know where he was getting these ideas from, he just knew that he wanted to do everything he thought of and he wanted to be the one despite practically being a stranger to Isak.

He was hoping. Hoping to get to know the handsome elf better and become friends, maybe then he would think of taking Isak to the loveliest places outside Ollycaster. Obviously, he already felt attached and the fact that he was sat next to Rimsa waiting for the boy when he had no idea if he had planned to come or not just made it more clear.

He’d never even imagine being lucky enough to meet Isak there, but the universe had decided that it was time for Even to be happy this time.

He actually saw him.

And suddenly, his life turned into a fairytale. A magical fairytale that seemed like everything but reality. It was a dream, a tale, a movie, but then again he could see the boy right in front of him.

“Even?”

That sweet, sweet voice.

“Oh my god, what a surprise! Hi Isak!”

_I’m such a bitch._

“so we meet again, huh?”

“Hell yeah! This must be luck, fate, I don’t know. Now I definitely need to take you on a trip to show you stuff.”

“Oh okay, mr.guide” Isak teased. “Though I only have a few hours?”

“Your father?”

“My father.”

Whatever it was, Even was ready to forget, because his main concern at the moment was hanging out with Isak anyways. He wanted to show him so many things. He wanted to get close to him, find out more about him, become his friend. Where was this coming from?

“Our first stop, the Rimsa jungle. The jungle that connects Ollycaster to Acryl. It’s the most beautiful forest I’ve ever seen! Have you ever been there?” Even spoke from excitement and joy, barely letting Isak say a word.

“Nope, not even once. Though I’d love to see the jungle that makes everything between these kingdoms even more awkward than it already is.” The boy chuckled.

Even grinned. “I know right? Wish we could just freely hang out there whenever we want…”

“What do you mean freely hang out?”

“Didn’t you know? Hanging out in the jungle is strictly forbidden by both of the kingdoms.”

“Oh my god, Even!”

“what?”

“Why do you have to always risk your life to have fun?” Isak looked like he’d tried to seem annoyed, but the tiny smile still made its way on his lips.

“Because danger is fun.” Even answered and shot him a smirk.

“So nearly dying is fun as well then?”

“Nearly dying is fun when a beautiful blonde haired stranger sacrifices his life to save you.” Even winked.

_What the fuck am I doing._

Okay right, he was flirting. It was normal, average. An elf, flirting to another elf. The problem was that Even was a little afraid of scaring him away. First of all, he’d never asked Isak about his sexuality and he could simply make him uncomfortable without realizing a thing and mindlessly continuing using cheesy pick-up lines. Second of all, he didn’t get his own feelings to be honest. He knew he felt something, but _what the fuck was that something?_

When he saw Isak’s thin, lovely lips quirking up in a cute smile, he decided to let it go and stop planning what to say or do. He gave in and chose to trust the universe this time, because sometimes it was cruel and mean whilst on the days like this, it’d give him everything he wanted.  He wanted to wait. He wanted to wait and slowly observe Isak’s feelings and actions. He wanted to make sense of his own affection or whatever it was, and most importantly, keep the friendship that he was sure was rising.

“Well your beautiful blonde haired stranger won’t always be there to save you, especially in the jungle. I’m fucking afraid of snakes.”

“Snakes? Who told you there are snakes?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders. “Every jungle has snakes.”

Even couldn’t hold his laughter. “Because logic.”

They walked, jumped, flew, climbed for what felt like hours, years, centuries. Even was more than happy, the joys of seeing Isak and listening to him talk about random shit was flooding through his veins and diffusing through the whole body, keeping his good mood like a drug. He didn’t understand Isak’s powers, the only explanation for his smiley face, stomach full with butterflies and wings shining brighter than usual was the fact that Isak was unbelievably positive. Even wasn’t sure how he acted around his father, but whilst hanging out with him, Isak was a talking machine, in the best way possible.

He spoke about everything, though Even still didn’t get where the boy was from. Although he perfectly understood that Isak was perhaps doing that on purpose due to his uncomfortable state while remembering the private life. Guess that wasn’t something that he’d go around telling everyone. Even kind of felt bad for him, but decided it was best for him to just shut up about anything related to that and focus on the topics that were more relaxing to discuss.

They bantered about their dreams, hopes, travelling and the most random stuff. By the time their legs were hurting from walking and Even’s wings felt like they were going to break into pieces soon, he had gathered some information about the boy’s favorite food, preferred ice cream flavor and other useless shit that he found pretty interesting. He shared the stories of some of his coolest adventures with Isak and left him completely astonished. Even **loved** the effect his adventure stories had on Isak. It made the boy gasp, laugh, smile, and the elf was sure those sounds were already his favorite. He adored making people happy in general, and now watching Isak’s eyes squeeze shut from his uncontrollable laugher whilst hearing his one of the most hilarious stories about how he’d nearly lost his leg while picking up a flower, it made him want to laugh as well, despite having told the story to others like a thousand times. Looking at him, it still felt funny. It still felt as funny as it was during his first time telling it. As mentioned, Isak was almost physically shining like a ball of positivity and joy and sunshine. He really liked this boy, and there was no way he was letting the elf go easily. And apparently, his fate this time agreed as well.

Whether it was too dangerous or not, they entered the jungle and ran around, exploring the place like the crazy teens they were. Flying around the jungle that was apparently called Seve was honestly so fun, that the boys forgot all about the rules. They let themselves relax like hanging out there wasn’t risky at all, and not caring about getting caught, they observed the amazing environment around them. Since it wasn’t Even’s first time visiting Seve, he knew a lot more about it than Isak, so he quickly explained stuff and answered to any of the questions Isak had.

Seve was like the two kingdoms mixed together, but the main difference was that it was a jungle and had nothing that could look like a part of Acryl or Ollycaster. It had some of the flowers similar to the ones in the garden of words. The forest had sparkly dust all over it, on the leaves, on the ground, on the flowers, some of it could even be found on the tiny logs and the grass, which made the whole jungle look like a shining diamond from afar. The bright dust didn’t even stick to their feet, it was beautifully heaped around. Stepping your foot into the forest, magic could simply feel your bones, body  and make you feel like some kind of a fantasy creature, even if you already were one. Isak hadn’t seen much of the Jungle yet, but he knew that Seve was one of the most magical, wonderful places he’d ever seen. It reminded him of his home but at the same time, it’s environment underscored how different it was. Good different, definitely.

 _Different, different, different_ , Isak’s head was filled with new stuff that needed some time to be fully processed. The truth was that all of this was just a little too much, but he still enjoyed every piece of information given to him, he felt like he was being born all over again and learning all the significant things that were hidden but still surrounding the whole time. Even could tell, he could definitely tell how important this was to the boy, so he wasted all his energy trying his best to make every minute as memorable as he could.

“Aaaaand here we have these tiny, endearing creatures called Doobs. Doobs can only be found in this particular jungle, and they’re extremely adorable.” Even pointed at a fluffy ball beside them and smiled.

“Oh my god!” Isak suddenly went all soft, “Hey baby!” He cued and caressed the creature.

It was so cute to watch the boy playing with the Doob. The soft, fluffy ball could fly and it was jumping on Isak’s head, tangling itself into his golden locks.

“Cute.” Even chuckled.

“Who, me?”

“Or the Doob.”

“No, you just called me cute!” Isak teased, smiling more.

“I called you cute.” Even rolled his eyes, his own smile not leaving his lips.

They wandered around for what it felt like hours until they heard strange noises coming from somewhere near.

And they sounded like…

sirens.

Emergency sirens.

“Oh fu,-“

“Come on, come on, come on!” Even whispered, grabbing Isak’s hand and literally dragging him towards the exit.

“They caught us we’re going to die Ev,-“

“Shhhh. Follow me.”

Even remembered the shortest way to the exit and ran towards that without letting Isak go.

“where are we,-“

“To the exit. This is the shortest way.”

One of Even’s favorite parts had been started. Obviously what they had done was insanely risky, but it was danger, a detail that would probably cause an incident that they’d laugh at later on remembering the occurred. Even though all of his attention at the moment was focused on getting Isak to a safe place, his heart felt like a hero in an adventurous movie, this was th kind of trip he wanted to experience. Of course just calmly exploring Seve and hugging the tiny Doobs with Isak was more than enough already, but for him, this was the final piece of puzzle that’d been missing. Plus he was sure he’d get away, just like every other time.

All of this.  And especially with him.

The boys ran as fast as they could and heard some security guards behind them searching for them in the jungles. When both of them were sure that they wouldn’t look up in the sky and see them, Isak and Even flew up as high as they could. That’s when another idea hit Even in the head, and hinting Isak to follow him, he disappeared in the clouds. Minutes passed, and Even slowly started landing. Isak looked around to see where they were, and saw a high mountain that Even was flying towards to. He blindly followed the boy and landed right next to him on the grass.

It was slowly getting dark.

“Where are we?”

Even caught his stare and smiled. “Look up.”

Hundred, thousand, million, milliard stars were glued to the sky, and they were shining all together.

**ACRYLS**

Isak wanted to scream. From happiness, joy, every nice feeling that ever existed, he felt it all at the same time. He felt like his heart was about to burst or jump out of his chest. He was so thankful. So damn happy that he’d met Even, because after this breathtakingly amazing day, he was stood next to him, looking up to see his favorite thing, the starry night.

_Once again._

_Once fucking again._

_Thank you._

“Even.”

“yeah?”

“Do you realize how fucking amazing you are?”

He smiled.

“Tell me this isn’t the last time we’re together.”

“This certainly won’t be the last time.”

“I’m glad I met you.”

“and I’m also glad. Partly for not being buried in the dirt right now.” He giggled.

“I haven’t told you a lot about my life yet,” Isak sighed, pausing for a minute, “But I’ve already got a thousand reasons to choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was it. Leave your thoughts about it in the comments if you want me to continue. spill the beans, what do you think? <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyyy. It's been 6258 years but i'm back with another chapter and i really hope you enjoy! ♡

**OLLYCASTERS**

Had It been a week? Days? A month?

Both, Isak and Even hadn’t stopped meeting right at the same place over and over again, nearly every day. They didn’t even need to talk about it a lot, it really just happened. They trusted their hearts, which clearly gave out the signals that pushed both of the boys to change something in their lives and let the other person step in. Besides, nothing, not even a single part of themselves disagreed with this idea, and Even honestly enjoyed every minute, second of the time spent with Isak. Again, he had no idea how this boy could squeeze and tickle his heart in such a weird way that actually felt so good. Feeling were always overly confusing, at least that’s what Even thought.

Hanging out with Isak left his dazed, feeling like he was drunk just from happiness. Every time after a day of exploring his favorite places, showing the boy lovely sights and obviously sneakily mixing a bit of risk into every activity (and Isak didn’t seem to complain at all), he came back with a huge grin plastered on his face and a stomach full of butterflies.

However, Sana didn’t seem too happy to know what was going on. Even trusted her enough to tell her every detail of his day spent with Isak, because the boy knew Sana wouldn’t and couldn’t easily betray him by telling everyone he’d found a cute boy and was spending all his time ‘educating’ him when he was supposed to focus on his important busyness. Even did. He learned and discovered, but the slight difference was Isak standing next to his pile of books and stealing the half of his time. Though that did nothing but made Even happy, so he didn’t care. That’s exactly why Sana, who in fact, really liked getting Even ready to rule Ollycaster and not pee in his pants whilst taking the crown, was a bit angry. The girl wholeheartedly appreciated Isak saving Even, but she wasn’t fully sure how the continued friendship would affect Even’s life. She honestly saw him as her own brother, and watching her not biological sibling make a huge change that could make stuff very different wasn’t pleasing at all. Sana herself didn’t understand why she get herself to seem less controlling because she didn’t want to be the “mom friend”, but she cared, and after seeing Even nearly drown in Rimsa, she had no idea what she trusted and what she did not.

Even was determined. He was determined not to lose the connection he had with Isak, so obviously no one could really change his mind.

“I just don’t understand why you aren’t happy for me. He’s just a friend, and quite a good one, to be honest.”

“I don’t,-“ Sana took a breath. “I don’t know! I just don’t feel good about this at all, okay? That’s it. I know I seem demanding or whatever, but I’m not forcing you into anything. I’m just worried this isn’t going to turn out okay.”

**ACRYLS**

Isak hadn’t ever felt so alive. These few days that he’d spend with Even contained some kind of power that opened his eyes and helped him to meet the reality. Not just the days passing by, but every hour of his life he spent exploring with Even showed him that he’d been living under a rock before. The knowledge was pissing him off, so he felt less guilty about lying to his father and practically everyone else until it completely disappeared. The boy stopped worrying, and more importantly, blaming himself, being stuck in the middle of two walls that represented his doubts and fears. He managed to break them down and stand up for himself, getting what he deserved and wanted.

He learned so much. Isak learnt a thousand things about well… everything in a few days, and at this point, years of studying just from the books was kind of useless. The boy was so incredibly thankful, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever return the favor. He did save Even though, and he was more proud of himself than ever. This seemed like a gift from God, and he was gladly accepting it.

So Isak wasn’t turning back. In the sake of getting away as far as he possibly could due to see new things and just be with Even, he was ready to do anything to escape.

The middle of Acryl and Ollycaster was all Isak wanted to see. He wanted to observe the tiniest details and get emotionally attached to every small creature flying around, swimming along with the waves, or climbing up the tall trees and plants. Once he’d step his feet out, he felt like he was falling asleep and bonding with his breathtaking dreams that he didn’t want to leave. Only flying around with Even could simply make the boy forget that he actually had somewhere to go at the end of the day, though Isak wasn’t complaining nor he was surprised. Even had his charm like a fountain in his soul, and that goody, happy expression he’d get looked gorgeous on him. **He** made it all so unforgettable. They’d walk around, sometimes playfully chasing each other in the sky, Even always managing to catch Isak’s hand in his and tickle him until the boy would beg for freedom. They’d constantly annoy the other, splashing a good amount of water at each other and peaking tongues out just to tease. These were the days in Isak’s life that were just too perfect to turn into his average life at the end, but they did. After all, if he wanted his life to have a bit of positivity in it, he’d have to strictly follow the rules and avoid any suspicions coming from the guards.

 after a day full of witty banters, small yet risky adventures, flying around until their wings would be at a verge of breaking, Isak came back home dazed, tired, but with his head spinning from happiness, his heart dancing and singing in his chest. The boy was in the mood of smiling at everyone around him, taking Vilde and Magnus in the Acryl Park to hang out, or even hugging his father. Which wouldn't be the best decision due to his current relationship with him that was still slightly tense. Though Isak was sure that nothing could make his smile disappear, the days that he spent with Even contained that powerful effect that instantly saturated his body with joy and the feeling of freedom. Wherever he went with Even, he felt self-ruling.

 He really headed to the tower to his father's room. Isak wanted to see if anything had changed about the way his father thought about him. He was sure a few days wasn't a long time to suddenly fall in love with your son's behavior and forgive him for everything, but at least he'd try showing his dad that he was there, trying his best to be the one the king wanted him to be. Even though that was a terrible lie. He couldn't stay mad at him forever, could he?

Isak knew he had to start fixing thing himself slowly, even by helping the king with the dumbest, simple things. That was something. That was attention. Despite him lying, his actions would convince his dad to see the change and alter his parenting style, maybe then the boy would be able to seriously focus on his dreams and go further than Rimsa, for instance. Oh, and also concentrate on ruling Acryl.

_ugh_

He walked up the stairs that led him to the right room and knocked.

"Dad? It's me!" He said. The boy heard a snap of the king's fingers and the door widely opened.

"Hello, Isak."

Ok, so we're still not back at "my son"

"Hi. um. What are you doing?" And Isak mentally slapped himself. So hard that it nearly hurt physically as well. What are you doing? what are you doing? Naturally, he got super pissed at himself the moment that stupid question left his lips. He blamed it for now knowing what to say, considering that he had to say a word before his father would kick him out reasoning he was busy, and the first thing that came to his head turned out to be the silliest question that wasn't appropriate for a prince to ask his father. Though there was no going back, and now Isak was ought to make it seem like a serious question until the king would think he was joking around. Then Isak wouldn't have fun anymore.

"I'm figuring stuff out and working as usual. Unlike you." He said, weirdly in a calm voice, without once glancing Isak.

Ouch?!

"Well, then. Give me something to do?" It came out like a question, and Isak stopped his right hand from attacking his forehead, not internally, this time. Well this was going amazing. The king didn't seem to be too excited to have Isak with him, and the boy trying to get in the role of those hardworking princes who wouldn't leave their fathers' sides wasn't working at all. The king rolled his eyes.

"Here. Put these together. Each on top of the other." He handed him a pile of papers. Isak dutifully nodded and started organizing the papers. They had nothing he wanted to read written on them, just some kingdom related stuff that the boy unfortunately wasn't interested at all. Though one particular paper clearly caught his attention. Isak took the paper instead of placing it on the rest of the sheets and imperceptibly skimmed the piece of writing. Meanwhile the king was drawing on the maps, perhaps sorting out where to go for the next march, so he wasn't really paying much attention to Isak. And to be honest, there was nothing to talk about in that moment. Both of them knew that too much sentences could simply make things awkward or wake that burning flame up that was still buried in the king's chest. Obviously, there was no time for more fights again, so they both found the quiet appropriate and right. The king himself was still quite confused about Isak deciding to help out of the blue, but he let the boy work on his own, because he was sure that if Isak was there just to gain his trust to get him to fulfill his wishes, he'd notice. Yet Isak wasn't that much of a betrayal. There could be other reasons. The boy read things here and there, observed the title and some details, and to say the least, he wasn't fully satisfied.

See, Isak didn't understand those adult things. Adult paper sheets and documents, adult meetings, adult wars and arguments, he didn't want to admit, but he knew he wasn't ready for any of that. Though he was smart enough to get something out of that one particular paper and understand the case. Which he did not like at all. The writing seemed quite formal and polite yet a bit strict. Once Isak read the last bit that said, " **to the king of Ollycasters** ", he got the urge to rip the paper right where he stood, but to keep his dear life, he slowly places it on top of others and took a breath. Royal meetings those days never meant something good, and even the most uneducated people knew that. Right after the two kingdoms splitting up, every meeting had failed and turned out miserable and pointless. Isak had seen his father and he remembered,- the king coming back absolutely exhausted from Ollycaster, not wanting to move a muscle. The cheerful persona that existed in Isak's childhood would disappear and the ten year old boy would be met with a tired, moody father. Every time Isak would see his father setting off with his soldiers, his heart would melt, certainly not in a good way. The boy knew what this would bring, he knew that the word "successful" was gone at that time. Nothing had changed, unsolved problems always stayed the same and the will to fight only grew. and now this. now this.

The paper was a formal letter to the king of Ollycaster, letting him know about the meeting. As Isak understood, the meeting would't be public this time, which buried a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, because usually, no matter how unsuccessful their meetings could get, they were public. with soldiers. With asking people's opinions. With what could be called working together. Were things really getting that worse? It looked like it, and the boy was scared. He was scared that his thoughts that were flying around in his head would suddenly come true. He was scared that the two kingdoms would make the biggest, silly mistake and start the war between them, whilst barely handling the real enemy. If you asked him, somewhere deep down, Isak believed that the history was more than messed up, but he'd never had the guts to think about it a lot. It seemed too dark and so not.. for him. But this. This piece of paper managed to steal all his attention and get his blood rushing like crazy. This piece of paper settled an imaginary beast in his stomach that ate his organs and gave him this edgy, disturbing feeling that summoned him to the conclusion that this time, he had to get involved somehow to find out more about this mess. He knew that neither of the kings would bother to hear a word coming out from his mouth, but at least the boy would know what was coming. Isak did try to calm himself down before asking his father about the situation, he tried to convince himself that he'd be warned sooner if something as serious as a war was threatening his kingdom. As always, the boy built up the things he wanted to say (despite it never working properly since he'd get confused the minute he'd have to talk to the king and forget everything he had spent hours preparing in his mind) and turned to his father, who was standing with his back facing Isak. The boy took a breath. He knew he could easily mess things up and seem nosy due to reading stuff that wasn't his property, but he had his own excuses to fight back with. He was a living elf, and he was given papers, it was impossible for his eyes to block themselves from seeing a word.

"Hey dad?"

"Hm?"

"I accidentally saw a letter relating to some kind of a private meeting between you and the king of Ollycaster. Mind telling me more about it?"

The king dropped his tense shoulders and sighed. He looked like he'd gotten caught. Even though Isak couldn't see his face, the boy knew his father didn't want to fight, not in that moment. The meeting probably stressed him out, but so as the curiosity capturing Isak's mind. Besides, this was the trust Isak needed to gain from his father, and the boy thought that starting from telling him some quite significant news would be a progress. Apparently, the king didn't find that so simple. Like always.

"It's nothing you should know about." He said taking the papers and putting them on his wooden desk, "now don't you think it's time for you to go?"

_The day after tomorrow. Starting from 6pm. The Ollycaster palace. Prince's birthday. got it._

So he wouldn't let him come, let alone telling him what it was about. Like it happened every single time, the refusal made Isak want to observe the case more. So he decided to set a new goal which passed every existing risk. He wanted to join the party. Join the party and secretly attend the prince's birthday.

* * *

 

"What the fuck?? No, what the fuck?" Magnus nearly yelled.

"Shhhh, you'll wake people up." Vilde whispered, stroking the soft fur of her kitten.

"I have to see what's happening!" Isak argued. He had the courage to tell his friends about the occurred. He wanted to share his plans with them just to make sure they both knew where he'd be hanging out during the prince's birthday. Besides, the decision of his father not revealing anything didn't sound good at all, so he wanted his closest friends to know at least. Even if Isak was being a terrible son once again, both Vilde and Magnus deserved to know what was going on. They had every right to know that something really bad could happen soon, and he wanted them to be prepared for anything.

"Isak, you can't just randomly have fun at their party, you understand? Those people are OLLYCASTERS." Magnus explained, sounding as firm as he possibly could.

"Do you think i care? I'll just throw on a mask and spy on them to find out what the fuck is happening. That's it."

"That's it! Saying like it was as simple as eating food." Magnus rolled his eyes. "I don't know Isak. This seems pretty serious. You can see I've started to approve the crazy everyday sneak outs for your boy Even, but this is an Ollycaster party celebrating the prince's birthday!"

Isak blew up.

"Okay first of all, i don't sneak out every single day. I'd be caught and dead if that was true. Second of all, when have i ever called Even "my boy?" and suddenly Isak's face decided to go completely red. awesome.

Before Vilde could make another annoying comment about Isak's reddened face this time, he kept talking, "I'm not asking you two to come. I'm just letting you know the news because i'm kind." Isak crossed his arms, pouting and raising his chin along with his wings, getting more comfortable on his fluffy cloud.

"But you do know we're not letting you go there alone, right?"

"oh my god. What do you want?!"

"You to be alive! and Ollycaster's delicious food.." Magnus mumbled the last words.

"Oh god. Why did i even tell you this in the first place." Isak rolled his eyes.

"Hey. I personally honestly want to come. Do you think they'd recognize me?" Vilde asked.

"Uhhh, yes. There's a slight difference between the wings, though it's pretty noticeable. Besides that, it's easy to separate the kingdoms' people from each other, Vilde. Our faces look different." Magnus pointed out. Vilde just nodded in understatement.

"Guys. Hello? Too risky? Don't want you to get caught??" Isak protested.

Magnus and Vilde exchanged looks. 

"We can't. Just leave you to run around in their territory alone, Isak. Don't get me wrong, i know you aren't a child, but letting you go while we stay here makes me feel... wrong. It personally makes me seem like i want this. Like i want to be trapped in Acryl and focus on the people only, which is a lie. Both, me and Magnus want to come with you and hell, get caught with you. Experience this with you, and most importantly, find out what's happening." Vilde said.

"Exactly. Plus, this must be something very serious, we can't miss it. We can't just sit waiting for news." Magnus added, shrugging and staring at Isak. 

"Okay fine."

Vilde and Magnus were about to scream.

"But!" Isak fought back a smile, "we need to be careful and sneaky as fuck. No freaking out over Even and wanting to hug him, Magnus. Also, don't even approach the food table. people will know something's up."

"Yes, sir!" 

Isak rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on his cloud and looking up. 

"Just know that this isn't going to be like a happy school trip guys. We're on a mission here." His face turned serious.

"Yes. And that's why we'll be there with you." Vilde shot him a comforting, friendly smile, and Magnus agreed, nodding.

 Isak was grateful, because Magnus and Vilde existed. And they were with him. Everywhere, always, and no matter what.

* * *

_Today. Starting from 6pm. The Ollycaster palace. Prince's birthday. Ready._

To say the least, three of them spent days preparing. Ollycaster was a rich country, and for something big such as the Prince's birthday, people including the guests who got the honor to see the boy, dressed up in fancy suits and long mantles, a lot of them wearing shiny masks made from the prettiest flower petals they could find in Ollycaster. All of them looked breathtaking during the special events, Isak was sure of that, so along with Vilde and Magnus, he'd been trying to find his best clothes, which was quite hard to search for or choose, because being a prince, his closet was full of expensive shit that he had no idea existed. Vilde showed up an hour early till the party. Making her way to Isak through the piles of his shining clothes, the girl somehow managed to help Isak look a bit different so that he'd be hardly recognized but handsome at the same time. The girl herself was gorgeous, her dress made from rose petals smelled amazing and made her look like a goddess. Vilde had her hair up in a bun, holding it in place with her colorful, mini flower crown that painted her blonde hair beautifully. 

" **I** **just get so shy because you're so pretty today** " Isak chuckled, pouring a bit of hair cream in his hand and rubbing it into his golden locks whilst Vilde fixed his cape.

"Awwwww" The girl genuinely smiled, tapping his shoulders.

Magnus approached them shortly after, also looking nice with his hair pushed back which could be called a quiff, his wings nearly shining. 

"ready to g,- oH HI Vilde." Magnus' stuttered, his mouth hanging open. Vilde just giggled, her cheeks turning slightly pink and rolled her eyes, starting to walk out. 

"Ready to go!" she approved, heading to the gate. 

Isak had done it so many times by now, that he was used to it. He knew every trick that helped him to easily sneak out or lie to the guards and fool them ridiculously, so at that point, Vilde and Magnus just followed and did what he told them to, and listened to the boy bragging about how cool he was at this whole "sneaking out" thing. 

"I'm the master at escaping!" 

The three of them reached the desired point and managed to flee them. Now the only thing left, it was to reach Ollycaster.

"My father must be there already. He loves getting ready hours early even when he doesn't have to." Shaking his head, Isak waved at them to follow him and climbed up a hill. 

Guess what, Vilde was prepared. As always.

Prepared with maps, papers full of useless information, and of course a damn compass. So with her around, it was difficult to get lost. The girl made sure they didn't step their feet anywhere else than on the path that led them to the right place, she talked and talked and talked, warning them to avoid any sorts of interactions, to keep their masks on the whole time and leave as quickly as possible. Even though the whole thing was Isak's idea, Vilde was acting like it was her who'd decided to go from the start. 

"We're going to go straight to the king's tower where the meeting must be in process. Our plan is to listen a bit, find out what's happening and then go back home as fast as we possibly can. No dancing at the party or stealing the food, Magnus." She exclaimed. 

"yeah, yeah whatever." Magnus rolled his eyes. 

Eventually, the three of them saw the huge castle in the middle of 

O L L Y C A S T E R.

* * *

 

**OLLYCASTERS**

"You look great! You really do!" Sana exclaimed, smiling at Even who truly looked breathtaking. It was his birthday after all, so Sana had made sure to kick out all the vulgar designers and be in charge of Even's looks. Though she really was good at that, in the clothes she had chosen Even looked really, really attractive. Every girl in Ollycaster dreamed of meeting Even and becoming his wife, yet every one of them knew that the prince wasn't very interested in searching for a partner, he was always off to his crazy adventures, always planning for his future, caring for the kingdom, getting himself ready to become the next king.

"Thanks, Sana. I do look different, don't i? The bruises are gone, the usual dirt on my face is nowhere to be seen. My skin feels soft as fuck and i'm dressed as a rich ass businesself or something." he chuckled, glancing at himself once again in the mirror, clearly feeling satisfied.

"Are you ready to go out and shine on that dance floor?" Sana said jokingly, laughing.

"I was born ready!" Even nodded, grinning and exiting the room.

Walking into the huge hall felt insane. Everyone's eyes, including the guests, girls and boys, adults and children landed on him, observing the beautiful Prince. For a split second, everything went silent in the room, even the music fell silent until Even smiled and nodded at the musicians to continue, greeted everyone with his usual kind smile and warm handshakes. The cheerful melody filled the atmosphere once again. Some people continued dancing, a few girls started gossiping about whether the prince had a secret crush on someone or not.

Everyone was having a plenty of fun, and Even himself loved his birthdays as well. He was surrounded with cakes, drinks, all kinds of delicious food and kind hearted people congratulating him and showering him in gifts. 

_Though if only you were here..._

 Okay. If Even was being honest, he missed Isak, with everything being perfect on his birthday, he couldn't resist his happiness, but stuff reminded him of Isak and the boy couldn't help but listen to his heart a bit, which screamed Isak's name in his head. 

_Everything's done so flawlessly yet you. You're missing._

* * *

 

"No!"

"Nah like, only for a few minutes. Please?"

"Magnus!"

"Pretty please? I'm hungry. I can't physically focus during being hungry!" The boy whined. 

"I mean just peaking there to see what's up wouldn't hurt." Isak shrugged his shoulders.

"ISAK?!" Vilde tensed up and got angry, her face turning red, "this was all you, it was your idea and OUR mission, and now you're trusting this," she pointed at Magnus "dumbass to go in there and have fun instead of following our mission!"

"Wow, a dumbass, okay i feel offen,-"

"Vilde,  **this** ," Isak looked around "is never going to happen again. We're never going to see how they celebrate their events. It's too early for the meeting anyways, so we could simply spend a few minutes just fucking looking around! Who do you think will catch us in that insane crowd?"

Vilde stayed silent. Isak had a point...

"True! Very damn true! I'm with Isak! Team Isak!"

"Well you certainly weren't team Isak when you found about this idea for the first time, were you Magnus?" Vilde bit back.

"Oh come on. I'm enjoying this! Besides, what did we dress up for?" Magnus asked.

"Both of you! We're just wasting our time arguing. I'm going in."

"Fine. But i'll be gone in a few minutes. On the actual mission." Vilde warned yet gave in.

The hall they walked into looked astonishing. Isak had seen many beautiful buildings, but this he could totally count as one of his favorites already. It was specially decorated and full with people. 

Isak tried to make his way to the corner of the hall to hide while Magnus ran to the food tables with full force. They had their masks on, which calmed Isak down a little bit. Steadily trying to reach the corner, Isak carefully pushed some people, uttering "exuse me"s and "sorry"s. He looked around, hoping to see a corner of the wall that'd hide him, though instead he was med with...

The middle. 

The fucking middle.

Isak's heart started to panic. People around him were spinning, jumping, dancing, laughing, talking, no one was paying attention to the frozen boy in the middle, yet Isak felt like he'd be recognized and caught at any second. The tension, the asmosphere didn't feel so beautiful all of a sudden. His whole being was filled with fear, doubts,  _why, why, why, why, why, why, why_

He looked right in front of him. 

And his heart stopped. 

The prince was sat in the chair next to his father, and he looked breathtaking. 

Even was sat there, glancing at the crowd with his proud smile, and Isak knew it was him, because his face wasn't covered with masks or anything at all, and it felt like the boy was shining, brightly like a diamond. 

_so you're the prince._

Even though looking a bit different due to all the fancy clothes and the sexy hairstyle, Even was still Even, cracking jokes, winking and laughing, being himself around everyone.

_Gosh, i like you so much._

He was politely smiling and listening to a girl in a long pink dress talking to him and probably sneaking in some flirting when he saw him.

When he saw Isak standing like an unconcious item, just staring right at him and not caring about people losing their minds around him, his eyes widened, and Isak noticed that clearly. The boy nearly felt Even's heartbeat quicken along with his, he felt his body, his heart yelling at him to move, to run, to hold Even's hand and flee with him. Steal him, keep him for himself, as selfish as that sounded.

_shit, i want you to be mine._

* * *

 

**OLLYCASTERS**

Even forgot the irritating lady the second he saw the figure standing in the middle of the hall. He had no trouble recognizing his face despite him wearing a mask. Confused and sursprised, Even couldn't move. He clearly saw Isak staring right into his eyes and telling him a hundred things at the same time. His head got hit with a tons of questions, though he wanted to run to Isak and straddle him in his arms, get him away to take him soomewhere safe and just hug the shit out of the boy.  

"Excuse me for a minute, will you?" Even interrupted the girl and shot him another one of his polite smiles. Until hearing her answer, Even ran down the stairs. Quickly approaching the boy, Even whispered to follow him in his ear, feeling the chills on Isak's body rise, and both of them walked to the exit. They could've run, but the boys knew that would look suspicious, so they just sneaked out like nothing was up. 

The cold air outside hit his cheeks and probably turned them into a light shade of pink instantly. 

"What are you doing here?" Even smiled, suddenly taking his hand and lacing their fingers together without thinking, "i didn't know you were from Ollycaster. Haven't seen you around for some reason. It's probably because of your,-"

"Even. I'm from Acryl."

His face fell.

His heart shattered into pieces.

Even his soul hurt in that moment.

"You're,- you're from what?"

"I'm from Acryl, Even. I came here because of the meeting but met you instead of,-"

"The meeting?" Suddenly, Even couldn't breathe. 

"Yes? The private meeting?"

"What the fuck?"

The boys walked in silence, because they didn't know what to say. They didn't know how to fix this mess, and solutions were nowhere to be seen. They knew their feelings were something, at least they were certain they liked the other person, but now, finding out that their kingdoms were practically enemies to each other, neither of them knew how to make it disappear. The feelings. The affection. It was there in Even's heart, ready to hit him, beat him up, hurt him and leave his sould bruised.

Once fucking again.

The boys were away from the castle, near the tall trees that led them to a forest. The music could be heard from afar, and it seemed like no one had found out about Even disappearing out of the blue.

Yet.

"We're literally enemies." He whispered.

"We're literally enemies." Isak nodded.

They looked at each other. They looked at each other and Even read everything in Isak's eyes. He saw his regrets, his pain, his doubts and even his affection. Even caught the familiar sadness in him, and he was sure that whatever would cross the path that led him to Isak, he'd be ready to destroy it. From now on he could choose to either continue living his good life, or give away things for the sake of keeping Isak. He could add just a bit more of risk in his every day adventures and have the boy next to him in his life.

Or he could just...

Before Isak could say a word, Even muttered "Fuck it", loud enough for the boy to hear, and pressed his lips against Isak's.

He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he knew he was doing something he had craved for even since he saw Isak and got to know him. 

He did feel shy and uncertain at first, until Isak responded. The boy quickly slid his hands on Even's waist and pulled him close, so close that there was barely any space left between their bodies. That turned him on, so a second after, Even had the boy pressed up against a tall tree, his entire being touching Isak's whole body. 

Isak was the first to widely open his mouth and push Even's lips open with his tongue, asking for the sweet entrance. Even happily oblidged, meeting Isak with his own tongue and licking inside his mouth. Even's tongue quickly reached Isak's bottom lip, tasting it like it was some kind of a treat, the boy held on his waist with one of his hands, other one sliding up on Isak's spine, under his shirt. His skin felt so good, so damn good that Even never wanted to let go. Never wanted to take his hands off his beautiful body. He scratched a bit, which made Isak moan into his mouth. Even felt him like the sensation, so his nails trailed down to the bottom of his spine. In return, he received more moans from Isak, loud ones this time, and he quickly wrapped his hands as tightly as he could around Even's neck, pulling a fist full of his hair softly. Even put his leg in between of Isak's, and left his lips just to reconnect them to his jawline.

_you're all i want._

* * *

 

**ACRYLS**

The second Isak felt Even's lips on one of the most sensitive places, his jawline, he nearly let out a scream. The boy managed to shut his mouth fast enough this time, and his lips only escaped a small whine. 

"Even,-"

"Baby"

Isak was so overwhelmed. He wanted Even. He just wanted Even to be his.

He let Even kiss down his neck and bite on his collarbones. He let himself moan. He let his hands pull on his hair and his let his mouth kiss Even's with all he had.

"I just want you to be mine." Even said as if he had read his mind.

"Even i want to choose you. I don't want the fucking kingdom, i don't care about the crown, i just want you" he nearly broke down.

"So that's why your father is like that" Even looked like he was on the verge of tears, "He's the king. Of Acryl."

Isak didn't want to hear those words. He didn't want to listen to that shit that shattered his heard over and over again, so he just pressed his lips against Even's once again to shut him up and just feel him one more time.

_reasons to choose you. I've got a thousand reasons to choose you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it for this chapter! Did it leave you shocked? Pleased? Happy? Surprised?  
> ...or not?  
> Leave a comment if you feel like it, your thoughts really mean the world to me♡  
> Thanks for reading, pals ☆


End file.
